Fly Away
by Empress T'Pau
Summary: Dreams come true. For those who already read this, there is nothing new. My sincere apologies i accidently removed this story. Thanks to all those who reveiwed before!read if you haven't or maybe you shouldn't?


Disclaimer: I don't own star trek...if I did I would be married to♥ Spock ♥. Anyways this is all for fun. Standardized testing coming up and all I am doing is sitting here writing fics instead of blowing my brains out. Oh it is all for the love of Spock. One shot by the way.  
  
Summary: What if dreams came true? Sailing that starry ocean and feeling at home. This one is dedicated to all the Trek dreamers who ever felt like they could sprout wings on their backs and fly away to another time and place among the stars.  
  
Pronunciation: Maija (Maya)  
  
# # = Thought  
  
Fly Away  
  
Maija was not like most people in her society. She wasn't one of a kind, however not most people were what she was. A trekkie. Yes, unlike most of her peers Maija would listen to movie soundtracks, like Star Wars and Lord of the rings and memorize them by heart. She would dedicate her knowledge to trek lore instead of theorems and postulates in her geometry class. In other word she was smart, but didn't concentrate on other more important things, but Star Trek and Sci-Fi were the most important thing to her. Even though she loved these things dearly, Maija did know in the back of her head that it was all just an illusion.  
Monday Morning was probably the worst time for her. She would wake up at five in the morning and head off to her Seminary class (bible study) at six in the morning. She would then go back home pick up the rest of her siblings, drop them off at school, and then go to school herself. The day went on as usual and she would be bored beyond comprehension. Although she loved to learn, she was positive the education system was trying to make all of them drone, like the Borg, or just simply kill them off with the stress.  
She came home and sat down to watch Star Trek. She enjoyed watching it, but every day she saw it, it became more of an escape for her from the real world. Maija never felt that she belonged to this place. She always felt that something was missing in her. The stars were her home. She had always joked with her friends that she was not human. Maija felt like flying into the horizon and into the stars never to look back, but this was always just a dream. When in bed she would cry, yelling in her mind for Spock to take her away. But she knew no matter how hard she would scream his name in her mind he would never come...  
  
"Maija you look all sad." One of her friends said tapping her shoulder, "what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know?" Maija said quietly.  
  
"Sure... you look depressed." Her friend said with concern.  
  
Maija shook her head and remained silent. Her friend gave in to her stoicism and remained silent as well.  
  
# If only I could tell her. I don't belong here! I never have. I refuse to believe that I am human!! All my dreams and hopes are crushed by the reality of this society. I try to act normal, but what is normal, by whose standards? Human? I can't stand it any more. I see it all happening. We will never have a future like that of Star Trek because humans are too immature, belligerent and downright myopic. Oh Jeese, I know none of it is real, but sometimes I wish it were all true. Grrr! Humanity only thinks of what they could gain now, not what kind of legacy or future we all desire. Whenever we are blessed with technology we use it to destroy others not for the benefit of mankind. That is why we will never reach the stars because we can't even fix our own problems here. Why? #  
  
Maija walked home that evening from school. Her heart was heavy and she longed to be away. The sun was melting and somehow she felt that something was dieing with her as the sun set. She looked towards the horizon and began to run towards it.  
  
# How I wish I could just sprout wings in my back and fly away, farther than the sky above the heavens. If I could I would sail that ocean of stars on that ship or maybe just fly. # Maija ran faster nothing mattered anymore, # I want to go home, where I belong up in the stars... take me home! #  
  
Maija ran faster stretching out her arms closing her eyes only feeling the wind blow her on her face. # Home...# suddenly Maija felt very strange. It was as if every fiber of hr being was being lifted. # Is this what flying is? # Shimmer blurred her vision and she felt like she was in between time and space. Suddenly just as quickly as she had been there she was somewhere entirely different.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw...# am I dead? # She observed her surroundings more carefully. She realized that she was no longer on Earth. A familiar voice called to her.  
  
"Maija?"  
  
Maija jumped startled but she looked into the brown eyes of the one who called her name.  
  
"Spock?" Maija said with out quavering. Her entire body was shaking with a variety of emotions but she tried to keep her voice steady.  
  
"Welcome home..." He said giving her the Vulcan solute. She returned it and stepped off the beaming platform. The entire senior crew was there smiling at her. Maija couldn't help but shed tear. She looked out of a porthole and saw the stars. Stars.  
  
"Thos is all real... I really am home." She looked at Spock who took her hand, something not very common at all for a Vulcan to do. She felt his consciousness powerfully merging with hers.  
  
# These are our voyages, our mission to explore strange new worlds to seek out new life and new civilizations and to boldly go where no one has ever gone before...#  
  
The enterprise warped into the space. Maija's dream came true... she flew away into that starry ocean.  
  
So a little on the weird side. Yes indeed. This was kind of one of those surrealistic things. Um I know what you're thinking... this girl is a weirdo and a why would the enterprise pick this character up and all this tuff so if you want please by all means send me flames and stuff it would really be appreciated. Thank you so much for your time. 


End file.
